DBX
DEATH BATTLE EXHIBITION, or DBX is a spin-off series of DEATH BATTLE!. The show is hosted by DEATH BATTLE! host Boomstick. A Series Preview was simultaneously released along with the Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, while the series premiere was released on June 8th for sponsors. Description DBX consists of a short simulated fight between two combatants in which no research or analysis is done, similar to One Minute Melee. Unlike its predecessor however, there is not set time limit for this fight, which makes the show a combination of OMM and DEATH BATTLE!. Episodes: Preview Episode: Trish (Devil May Cry) VS Jeanne (Bayonetta) SERIES PREVIEW! As Dante and Bayonetta duel in DEATH BATTLE, their sidekicks continue the fight in a no-holds-barred exhibition match! No rules! No analysis! Only bloodshed! Winner: Jeanne (Music Used: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Theme of X-23) Trivia: This takes place during Dante VS Bayonetta, as both combatants did appear in the Death Battle to help their respective partners but went off to continue their fight elsewhere. Episode 1: Master Chief (Halo) VS Jango Fett (Star Wars) Episode 1 - In the first official episode of DBX, two space titans square off. No Rules, no research, just bloodshed! Winner: Master Chief (Music Used: The Reversal - Brandon Yates.) Episode 2: Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) VS Colonel Sanders (KFC) This fast food feud boils into a super-sized helping of whoop-ass! No rules, no analysis, just bloodshed! Winner: Colonel Sanders (Note: Wario, Bowser, Goku and Ryu made a cameo appearance before the fight.) (Music used: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors (During the first half of the fight) (Cosmic Fall - Shadow the Hedgehog (During the second half of the fight) Episode 3: Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) VS King Dedede (Kirby) It’s hammer time like never before! Can you nail down the victor between this pink hedgehog and over-excessive penguin? No Rules, no research, just bloodshed! Winner: King Dedede (Note: Kirby makes a cameo appearance where he absorbs Amy Rose and knocks out King Dedede.) (Music Used: King Dedede Theme - Drum & Bass.) Episode 4: Saitama (One Punch Man) VS Kenshiro (Fist Of The North Star) One Punch Man dukes it out with the Fist of the North Star, where victory is just a single punch away! Winner: Draw (Note: Genos steps in where he takes on Kenshiro, but loses to him and is left unconscious.) (Music Used: Strongest Man - One Punch Man (During the the fight between Genos and Kenshiro) (Hurry Call - One Punch Man (During the climax of the fight) (Guitar Bridge No. 9 - One Punch Man (When Saitama believed he won the fight) Episode 5: Sakura (Naruto) VS Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) It's ninjutsu versus magic as these two leading ladies duke it out, arena style! Winner: Sakura (Music Used: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto (used before the fight starts) Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden (used for the beginning and the ending of the fight) Episode 6: Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) VS Silver (Sonic The Hedgehog) t's a battle for the future! (Note: This is the first DBX to have the same match up as One Minute Melee.) Episode ???: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) VS Mikasa Ackerman (Attack On Titan) Future Combatants *Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Animators Vaughn "Deejay" Henderson Jr. - Trish VS Jeanne Donald Gagnon- Trunks VS Silver Larry "PsychoDino" Hall Luiz Cruz- Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders, Amy Rose VS King Dedede Kel-chan- Saitama VS Kenshiro Mark Zhang- Master Chief VS Jango Fett, Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka Shaq Focus Torrian Crawford Gallery DBX - Trish vs Jeanne.jpg|Trish VS Jeanne DBX Master Chief VS Jango Fett.jpg|Master Chief VS Jango Fett 2056961-1466560670368-DBX_002.jpg|Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders AmyRoseVSKingDedede.jpg|Amy Rose VS King Dedede Saitama VS Kenshiro .jpeg|Saitama VS Kenshiro 2031125-1470162462993-DBX_005.jpg|Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka 2056961-1471402429424-DBX_006.jpg|Trunks VS Silver Category:ScrewAttack shows Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights animated by Donimation Category:Fights animated by Kixx6 Category:Fights animated by Jetz